peelfandomcom-20200213-history
28 December 1982
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1982-12-28 ; Comments *Best sessions of the year were broadcast in the first part of the show, and the combined numbers 15 to 11 of the yearly (FF) and all-time (AT) Festive Fifties in the second. Until recently, only the chart rundown was available. However, from early February 2010, a new recording became available, including edited highlights of the session tracks and records portion of the show. *Information on session repeats courtesy of Ken Garner. *Track marked § on Hinton Box file. Session Repeats *Amazulu, #1. Recorded 1982-06-05, first broadcast 07 July 1982. No known commercial release. *Redskins, #1. Recorded 1982-10-09, first broadcast 20 October 1982. Available on The Peel Sessions (Strange Fruit). *Send No Flowers, one and only session. Recorded 1982-05-26, first broadcast 01 July 1982. No known commercial release. *Tears For Fears, one and only session. Recorded 1982-08-14, first broadcast 01 September 1982. Available on The Hurting - 30th anniversary edition (Universal Music Group). Tracklisting File 1 *Start of show, intro *Amazulu: Fussin' And Fightin' (Peel Session) (not on recording) *Tears For Fears: The Prisoner (Peel Session) (not on recording) *Redskins: Kick Over The Statues (Peel Session) (not on recording) *Send No Flowers: Beneath The Dreams (Peel Session) (not on recording) *Redskins: Peasant Army (Peel Session) *Betty Wright: unknown track (not on recording) *Send No Flowers: Days Of Rage (Peel Session) *Tears For Fears: Suffer The Children (Peel Session) File 2 *Tears For Fears: The Hurting (Peel Session) '1982 Festive Fifty: Numbers 15-11' *'15 (AT)': Siouxsie And The Banshees, 'Israel (LP-Once Upon A Time/The Singles)' (Polydor) :(JP: 'This confusion caused by having two parallel charts is going to get even more confusing now. I mean, because we've got equal fourteen in the favourite records from 1982: and this comes about, very rare this, only the second time it's happened. The first time was in the All-Time favourites chart with number 49 equal.... Do you see what I'm talking about? What it means is that exactly the same number of people voted it first as voted it second as voted it third, and it ended up, the two couldn't be separated. So, this is the first of the two 14th equals from this year's chart. Are you with me? It's another one which, I don't really attribute it to Kid Jensen, but he certainly played it a great deal more than I did.') *'=14 (FF)': Bauhaus, 'Ziggy Stardust (7")' (Beggars Banquet) :(JP: 'Never fully understood the attractions of that, I must confess.') *'14 (AT)': Dead Kennedys, 'Holiday In Cambodia (LP-Fresh Fruit For Rotting Vegetables)' (I.R.S.) *'=14 (FF)': Associates, 'Party Fears Two (7")' (Associates/Beggars Banquet) :(JP: 'Good to hear that again, I must say.') *'13 (AT)': Damned, 'New Rose (LP-Another Great Record From The Damned: The Best Of The Damned)' (Big Beat) *'13 (FF)': Scritti Politti, 'Faithless (LP-Songs To Remember)' (Rough Trade) *'12 (AT)': Joy Division, 'Dead Souls (7"-Licht Und Blindheit)' (Sordide Sentimentale) *'12 (FF)': Yazoo, 'Only You (LP-Upstairs At Eric's)' (Mute) (JP: 'Brilliant record.') § *'11 (AT)': Jam, 'Down In The Tube Station At Midnight (7")' (Polydor) *'11 (FF)': Jam, 'A Town Called Malice (7")' (Polydor) :(JP: 'Must say, I admire Paul Weller's courage in breaking the group up at this stage.') File ;Name *1) JP19821228_01.mp3 *2) JP19821228_02.mp3 *3) and 4) John Peel Festive Fifty 1982 Parts 15 and 16 *5) BH017 JP 1982-12-28 Side B ;Length *1) 00:15:18 (to 12:25) *2) 00:46:49 *3) Part 15 - 00:20:16 *4) Part 16 - 00:21:57 *5) 00:03:07 ;Other *1) and 2) Very good stereo sound at 256 kbps. Many thanks to Peel Mailing List member ray_b2 for uploading this show. File 2 contains the whole FF section, as do Files 3 and 4 in a split recording. *5) File created from BH017 of the Hinton Box. Many thanks to Brian and Colin. ;Available *1) download *2) download *3) and 4) Originally shared via Peel Mailing List. *5) Mooo Category:1982 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Festive Fifty Category:Hinton Box